


A Moment Together

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Sumia and Cordelia share some time together





	A Moment Together

“We’ll only be gone for a bit so please behave.”  

Cordelia covers her mouth with one hand, doing her best to hide the laughter that threatens to escape as she watches Sumia attempt to reason with the pegasus.  

Sumia stares at the pegasus, a serious look on her face as they stare at each other.  The pegasus pricks her ears forward, lightly nudging Sumia’s shoulder with her muzzle and letting out a soft huff.  It makes Sumia’s face absolutely light up and she wraps her arms around the neck of the pegasus with a bright smile.  “That’s my girl.  I knew I could count on you.”

Cordelia bites her lip, swallowing down her giggles as she continues to watch the scene.  As silly as it may be she knows that Sumia has quite a way with the pegasi and she wouldn’t be surprised if they truly did understand one another at times.

Turning to the stable hand, Sumia offers him an apologetic look.  “I’m so sorry she’s been acting up.  I haven’t been able to spend nearly as much time with her lately.”

The stable hand waves off her comment with a patient smile, assuring Sumia that there are no hard feelings.

“Ah, Cordelia…”  A soft flush appears on Sumia’s cheeks as she notices Cordelia waiting for her.  “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Cordelia smiles as Sumia hurries over.  Even though she had arrived early, Cordelia does not mind when she is able to witness moments like this.  Watching Sumia interact with the pegasi is always a treat,

“Thank you for accompanying me to the marketplace today.”  There is a shy smile on Sumia’s face as she glances up at Cordelia.  “I hope it wasn’t too much of a bother for you.  I know how busy you are.”

Their fingers brush together and Cordelia does her best to ignore the nervous, fluttering feeling that well up within her stomach as she catches Sumia’s hand, holding it tightly.  “I will always have time for you, Sumia.”

Her face warms up as the words leave her mouth but it is worth the slight embarrassment when Cordelia hears Sumia’s quiet laughter.  The sound warms her heart and Cordelia vows to hear it as often as possible.

The comfortable silence is broken when Cordelia catches sight of the marketplace up ahead.  “Is there anything in particular you needed?”  

“Ana mentioned that she had a package for me.  And I wanted to pick up a few treats for the pegasi.  They’ve earned it after the last few weeks.”  Sumia steps closer as they enter the crowded area, her shoulder bumping against Cordelia’s arm.  

The simple touch catches Cordelia off guard and she nearly stumbles over her own two feet.  She has never been a very clumsy person but Sumia seems to be wearing off on her at the most unexpected moments.  The thought makes her smile.

“Is there anything that you need?”  Sumia turns to Cordelia with a sunny smile, completely oblivious to the effect it has on her.

It takes a moment for Cordelia to answer the question as she tries to calm her racing heart.  “Nothing in particular.”  Clearing her throat, Cordelia turns her attention to the stalls as she continues.  “I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together.”

“Perhaps once we’re finished here we can catch up a bit.”  Sumia’s voice trails off and she hesitantly squeezes Cordelia’s hand.  

“I’d like that.”


End file.
